


each other's needs

by witchy_country616



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_country616/pseuds/witchy_country616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You should come and visit me now that you can get out of your cell.” And seeing he was about to protest again, she went for the kill, “Unless you’re too chicken.”</i>
</p>
<p>Tumblr prompt: quinnshot + touch starved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	each other's needs

**Author's Note:**

> Set between when the squad comes back to the prison and the last scene when Harley leaves with you-know-who.

It’s not supposed to happen like this, on the cold floor of a prison cell, heavy breaths and his hand covering her mouth to stop her from screaming, their bodies touching completely and sending each other to new heights. It’s not supposed to happen like this. But, then, it was not supposed to happen at all.

It started very innocently with tea, of all things. As part of her deal with Waller, Harley made sure all of the squad would be able to come to her cell for a tea party. After much discussion, Waller agreed to let them all appear for half an hour, under heavy armored guards. It ended up being one of the most surreal experiences of his life, not the least because he and his friends were drinking English tea on a cage surrounded by guards watching them. No, that was actually quite normal when it comes to his life. It was their hostess sitting besides him and laughing at Croc’s jokes that made everything weird.

Floyd was minding his own business and sipping his tea when she sat beside him and in a seductive tone, asked, “so, when are coming to visit me at night? I’m feeling so alone”, making Floyd almost spill his tea all over himself.

“What the hell, Harley?”

She pouted in that theatrical way of hers. “What? You’re my friend and friends take care of each other’s _needs_.”

Floyd was so stunned he didn’t even know what to say. Was she seriously asking him to fuck her? And in the prison of all places, where they couldn’t take a step outside their cells without a guard joining them? “I’m flattered, doll face, but I’m afraid I will have to pass.”

“Why?”

“Well, for one, I’m pretty sure I’ll get shot before I can make from my cell to here.”

She scoffed at his reasoning. “Nonsense.” And then added conspiratorially, “I know for a fact the late shift guard minding the cameras is new and usually ends up sleeping instead of paying attention to them. Plus, I got the codes to your cell door.” She said, taking his hand and putting on top of her tights, close to a tattoo of a sequence of numbers.

“How did you get this?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She said with a smile and at his still skeptical face, confessed. “Those new guards. The kid was walking around with the combinations to the cell doors on a piece of paper.”

“So you have mine, and yours, I assume?” She nodded. “Why don’t you try to escape then?”

“Without outside help and weapons, it’s impossible to get out. But you’re missing the point.”

“What’s the point?”

“You should come and visit me now that you can get out of your cell.” And seeing he was about to protest again, she went for the kill, “Unless you’re too chicken.”

Of course she knew exactly what to say to make him do it. God forbid Floyd Lawton would let Harley call him a coward. Still, that night when he left his cell (the code worked just like she said it would), he told himself he wasn’t planning on doing anything with her. This was just about proving to her that he could, nothing else. It wasn’t that that Harley wasn’t beautiful or attractive (she was), she was just too… _complicated_. And he didn’t need any additional complications in his life.

And yet when Harley welcomed him in front of her cell, with a quiet “you came!” and arms open for a hug, he couldn’t resist her. His mouth found hers in a kiss; slow and profound, with all the pent-up desire he had felt from the moment he first met her.

She moved them to the floor before he could process what was happening and he allowed himself to get lost in her for once. At that moment, nothing else existed but Harley.

After, she would want to talk and cuddle, asking him to stay longer, but he couldn’t stand looking at her. It wasn’t that he regretted it; it was exactly the opposite. It scared him. First he couldn’t kill her, and now here he was risking getting killed and never seeing his daughter again just because she was feeling lonely and wanted a quick fuck. Because he had no pretenses it was something more than that to Harley. Floyd was her “friend” here, inside the prison, but once they were back outside she would be with her Puddin’ again and he would be left alone with this mess to sort out.

So he promised himself it would be first and last time he ever slept with Harley Quinn. And he lasted a week before coming back.

“Thought you were not coming back anymore.” She said, appearing none too pleased, though she stayed right in front of him, their bodies almost touching.

“I had to do some thinking first, doll face.” He said honestly, his hand caressing her cheek softly.

“And? Did you discover something new?” She asked with her trademark Cheshire smile, without making any attempts to move away from him.

He shook his head no. “Just that I really want to do it again.” Floyd said, capturing her mouth in another languid kiss.

So they kept doing it. They never talked about what exactly this was that they were doing, just met every few days at night in her cell. He started to stay afterwards though, just talking to her about his daughter and hearing her ramble about the most random things in return. 

By now he was under no impression that their tryst was secret. He never found guards down the halls, even when he cut close to the shift change in the morning. And in all the five weeks he had been escaping, not once was the passcode changed, when he knew for a fact they used to change it every week. For once, he decided not to question it and look the gifted horse on the mouth. Things were going as good as they could and he wasn’t about to screw it up.

Turns out the world didn’t need him to screw it up. It could do it all on his own. He heard the sirens first, indicating that they were under attack or that one of the inmates had escaped. Then the guards were rushing outside his cell. But when he tried using the code to open the door, for the first time, it didn’t work.

Half an hour later, it was Amanda Waller herself on his door letting him know.

“Mr. Lawton, your girlfriend has escaped. With her other, more lethal, boyfriend,” were her only words.

And it downed on him that she had known all along. “Is that why you let it go on? Use me to keep her entertained inside your house?”

Her unwillingness to answer told her everything. “Lady, you’re unbelievable…”

“Well, you didn’t do a very good job yourself, did you? If so, she would still be here.” She said on her way out, without sparing him another look.

And then he was back alone with his thoughts. Harley had left. And just like he predicted, she hadn’t bothered with him.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments make my day ;)


End file.
